Shamanism in the 21st Century
[[Thoughts from Charles|Back to Thoughts from Charles]] [[Animism|Back to Animism]] 'Shamanism In The 21st Century' The first question we might ask our selves is: What is shamanism? Generally speaking, most of what people know about shamanism comes from the movies. You might remember when we saw a Native American medicine men dancing around the fire. Well that’s about it. But in reality, shamans are found round the world. They’ve been here ever since we moved out of the trees. They’ve been in every culture and live in every climate, and yes, they’ve had all kinds of interesting costumes. The truth is, shamans are people just unlike you and me. Men and women you wanted to find ways to improve the lives of their tribes and/or their nation. To varying degrees, these men and women were ‘educated’ people who actually knew ‘things,’ important things about the healing of wounds, childbirth and animal husbandry, and lots more. They were also our first psychologists, alchemists and biochemists. They were our ancient priests and priestesses, diplomats, advisors, storytellers, artists and architects. They were the keepers of the histories of the people and much, much more. Obviously, there were (and are) lots of different kinds of shamans and all of them had to learn the tools of their craft and learn them well. If healing was their specialty, they had to study herbs and plants and how to set bones. Their training could take years. They were our earliest records keepers. They watched the stars and knew the ways of cyclic return; they knew the old stories and ways of the gods. Shamans are trained to be observers, keen and careful observers. Some became acquainted with the powers of ritual, theatre, dance and music. Secondly, most of those who became shaman have had a terrible, life crisis happen to them. Some kind of a life-threatening sickness or near death experience when they were young or in their early twenties is not uncommon. Almost all shamans go through this death/life crisis, and if they didn’t die they came back to do some particular work because they have now consciously chosen to serve their tribe, or their nation and/or all the peoples of the world. Another thing shamans have had in common round the world was… their fundamental belief that nature (Mother Nature) is alive. Every stream and river is alive. For a shaman they are alive and shamans learn to listen to what they have to say. Ever wonder what the Mississippi might be saying right now? Shamans know that animals and plants are not just animals and plants; they are living beings, intelligent beings and shaman learn to call (evoke) these beings by ancient names. They knew full well that man is not the only intelligent being in this world nor is he on top of the totem pole; man is a member of a community of living beings. And yes, some of these beings are The Bear People, and The Wolf People and on and on. Shamans learn to listen. Some were taught to listen to the winds and the sounds carried on the winds. The Aleut of Alaska teach their children how to listen to the songs of wolves, and those ‘songs’ gave the Aleut insights… not only upon tomorrow’s weather but where every caribou was in the forest. Obviously, eves dropping can pay off, particularly if you’re a band of hunters. They believed nature was alive and anyone with a little practice could learn how to listen to its many voices. Yes, they learned to listen to the voices of the forest, the winds and to taste the water before drinking too much of it. Shaman learned to use all their senses and their imagination. Shamans were sometimes called “holy men” or “holy women,” not because they want to be called “holy men or women” but rather because shamans remind us that all Life is Sacred, and they just won’t let us forget it. Shamans work to bring balance to the situation when balance is needed. Shaman found ways to gain allies on invisible planes, because they have learned to listen and use their imagination. Learning how to listen and/or use one’s imagination, each are learned skill. Some individuals can get really good at it, and yet, some people are so busy trying to save themselves from the world they’re in they can no longer understand: we’re all in the same boat. Yes, these wise men and wise women have been around for a long time, and yes, they are here today. The whole of the Green Movement, the conservation and protection of wild-life and the New Age Movement, the Return to Home/ Earth, and Recycling, Etc. Etc.; these are all things shamans are interested in. These are parts of those things shaman get involved in today. They’re also working with color, light and vibrational healing. Today, shamans are poets and scientists, and sometimes both. But one thing they all have in common is they love the Earth and all of its citizens, human and non-human. They believe that man can be noble without the need of kings, and spiritual without having to go to church. That’s what we are……… up to… today? Speaking as a New Age Shaman and one having been given full life memory recall, which is to say, I can remember most of my past lives lived, I’m still here and still a healer. But today, my instrument is the Korg T3… if I can’t have a hundred piece orchestra. A long time ago, I discovered that certain kinds of sounds and various kinds of music have powers, healing powers far beyond what was previously imagined. Today, I think of myself as a Music Therapist. Of course, music in not a substitute of brushing your teeth, but it can calm you down or energize the mind and body, etc., etc. Today, shamans don’t have to call themselves “medicine men” or “holy men” or ware feathers or special costumes. At least, most don’t. In fact, most of them just think of themselves as keen observers on the human situation, helpers, caregivers, mid-wives, artists, grocery clerks, teachers, politicians and/or even computer geeks. But one thing they all have in common is they know the earth is alive and “she” knows countless ways of doing things that we may have never thought of before. Shaman know that Earth, in many ways, is our Mother and our friend and yes, we are all growing up a bit; some of us are babes, some of us are teenagers and some of us teach school on the inner planes. There’s lots going on here. Every shaman has Brothers… and some of these Brothers are visible, but not all. You might remember the One from Galilee who spoke to the winds, “Saying, ‘Peace be still,” and the winds became still. He was a shaman, too. Shamans come in every color. Some are known, and some are not. Some ware robes, some ware feathers, and some don’t. Because; shaman are practical. If is works, it works. Although shamans will often go through long years of training in a particular area, the one thing that can’t be taught is how to be authentic and original. This is something that all of us who want to be effective have to discover on our own. Shamans have learned (the hard way) that if there is any magic, it is not in sticks or stones or symbols, but in our selves and our word (our bond). And most importantly, shamans are learning the powers of co - operation. They are learning how to co - operate and share their hard-earned wisdom with anyone willing to listen. They are learning the power of the www and the wonder of the ‘Electronic Lodge.’ They are learning how to share new ways, new means, new visions, and new songs: and thus: sharing in a whole new world-of-possibilities… and they are doing this sharing and co – operation around the world. You may have already noticed, shamans are coming out the forests and into the cities. “Urban Shaman,” one might call them. Listen, shamans are coming back like thunder! Shamans are learning to update their systems because shamanism is moving into the 21st Century with all of its problems and all of its potentials. And here we are.